Revelación accidentada
by AlenDarkStar
Summary: Por una casualidad Ran descubre a Conan hablando como Shinichi, sus dudas comienzan y miles de emociones la embargan. Ella solo quiere saber la verdad pero sobretodo entender por qué siente a Shinichi tan lejano.


**Revelación accidentada**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Detective Conan pertenece a Gosho Aoyama.

* * *

Cuando Ran recibió una llamada de Shinichi se sintió emocionada. No había tenido noticias de él en semanas y aunque confiaba en que pudiera cuidarse de sí mismo temía que le llegara a pasar algo. Conocía a su amigo y sabía que nunca rechazaba ningún caso, por más peligroso que fuera.

La felicidad no le duró mucho tiempo. Mientras caminaba de un lado a otro con su teléfono celular pudo ver a Conan en uno de los teléfonos públicos. Al principio creyó que estaba hablando con una amiga pero cuando lo escuchó supo que era ella con quien hablaba. No sabía cómo lo hacía pero su voz sonaba como la de Shinichi.

Lo primero que hizo fue enojarse, no con Conan sino con Shinichi. Ran tenía dos teorías, una de sus primeras opciones era que Shinichi hubiera convencido a Conan y la otra que Conan lo había hecho al notar que estaba deprimida. Quiso avanzar los pasos que la separaban de Conan pero se detuvo antes de dar el primer paso. Se dijo que con quien estaba enojado era con Shinichi y que era él quien debía rendirle cuentas.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó Conan —. Te noto algo callada.

Aunque Conan no podía ver a Ran desde el lugar en el que se encontraba, se escondió. Sabía que había sido una casualidad el que lo encontrara pues en ese momento debería estar en casa de Sonoko por lo que era poco probable que la descubrieran pero había algo que deseaba saber.

—No, nada —respondió tratando de pretender normalidad —, el fin de semana inicia el campeonato de karate ¿iras?

Ran notó como sus palabras afectaron a Conan, incluso estuvo a punto de caer. De haberse encontrado en otra situación incluso le hubiera parecido gracioso pero en esa ocasión le resultaba confuso. Las sospechas de que Conan lo había hecho porque se veía triste aumentaron.

Esa fue la primera vez que Ran consideró decirle que lo había descubierto pero no tuvo la oportunidad. Quiso decirle que no era necesario que hiciera algo así y que si Shinichi no la llamaba no le importaba, aunque supiera que era mentira, desde que se había despedido de él en el parque de diversiones tenía un mal presentimiento. Lo que Conan le dijo la hizo posponer esa idea.

—Sabes que no puedo, estoy en medio de un caso. Pero cuando termine te prometo que te compró ese colgante que tanto te gustó.

—¿Colgante?

—¿Acaso creíste que no te puse atención?

—Es que parecías muy concentrado con Sherlock Holmes.

El enojo desapareció para dar lugar a la confusión. Sabía de qué colgante hablaba Conan. Fue después de que Shinichi resolviera un caso y la última vez que lo había visto pero lo había olvidado por completo. En aquella ocasión se había ido sin decir nada y lo único que hizo que no la esperara fue… que Conan le avisó de su partida. No sabía por qué Conan sabía algo así pues se trataba de algo sin importancia y que ella ni siquiera lo había mencionado. Consideró que Shinichi pudo habérselo contado así que decidió hacerle algunas preguntas.

—Un buen detective debe ser muy observador. Sherlock Holmes no observaba fijamente a la gente, por eso muchos se sorprendían con sus deducciones.

—¿Entonces debiste notar que estaba viendo la tienda de al lado?

—Entonces vamos por helado. Dudo que hablaras de la ferretería.

—Pero te advierto que tendré mucha hambre. Nos vemos luego, tengo tarea —fueron sus últimas palabras antes de colgar.

Ran había visto a Conan en todo momento. Notó su expresión divertida cuando hablaban y aunque dudó por un minuto, en todo momento tuvo la sensación de que sabía de lo que hablaba. Una idea cruzó por la mente de Ran pero rápidamente la descartó. Ella vio y escuchó a Conan, no podía tratarse de Shinichi, consideró que se trataba de una idea demasiado absurda para tomarla en cuenta.

—Hablamos luego, tengo que hacer tarea.

Durante los siguientes días Ran pretendió que nada había pasado. Consideró enfrentar a Conan y exigirle que le dijera la verdad pero desistió al no saber qué preguntas hacer. Una arte de ella le decía que si era más observadora podría descubrir la verdad y que en cualquier momento Shinichi cometería un error.

No estaba equivocada.

Ocurrió después de un asesinato. Había ocurrido mientras que observaban el florecimiento de las flores de cerezo. Notó que Conan se ocultaba y hacía lo mismo que había hecho mientras que hablaba con ella. De no ser porque ella se había propuesto observarlo no habría notado su escape. Ran se preguntó cuántas veces lo había hecho en el pasado. Si antes tenía dudas en ese momento desaparecieron, la forma en que resolvió el caso le recordaba a Shinichi. No sabía cómo Shinichi había vuelto a ser un niño ni por qué se lo había ocultado pero de algo estaba segura, esperaría a que Shinichi decidiera confiar en ella y le revelara la verdad.


End file.
